


In the Spirit of the Game

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocky Cullen, F/M, First Kiss, Gamer AU - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, One-Shots, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Warcraft reference, prompts, slight language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots and Prompts biased in a revamped Modern AU that's also a Gamer AU. There will be more character's as I write more :) You can prompt me over at <a href="http://knight-commander-becky.tumblr.com/">Knight-Commander-Becky.Tumblr.com</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Druid named Mabardrood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen Rutherford, a man who has never stepped foot inside a MMRPG before has some trouble of course, how could be not. But one lesson he larns; there is always someone willing to help.

His friends told him to “branch out”, told him he spent way too much time sitting on that couch; which was the  _most heavenly couch_  mind you; and try other things. So here he was doing “other things.” If he was being honest, he doesn't even remember why his friends told him to try it. Something about meeting people on a social game? But if that was the case going out to a bar would have been more social than this!

At this point “Rutherwoof” was ready to give up. Cullen spent a good 10 minutes in this thing called trade chat, just trying to get some answers, or Maker forbid, an actual human response. And all he got was stupid immature reply after reply.

He just wanted to know where this one quest was. Was that too much to ask for?

Cullen adjusted in his chair, the big office type one he had for when dealing with the old as a chantry mother computer. “Screw this I’m going back to –“

There was a ding; a… invite to a party? What was a party? And on top of that who was “MabarDrood”? Reluctantly, he clicked accept, though he was skeptical. Especially after the fidgeting and annoyance from dealing with these people.  

“Hi there :)” The other person messaged through the chat.

“Hi?” This person appeared out of nowhere, he had every right to be cautious.

 **Mabardrood:** “I noticed you were in trade chat. Word of advice: never go into trade chat for help lol.”

Whoever this was seemed nicer already than the people he had been dealing with.

“I noticed. It was like talking to a litter of Mabari pups.”

 **Mabardrood:** “Haha, you must be Ferelden.” They messaged back, followed by a little smiley face.

Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. “And how would you know that?” He asked.

 **Mabardrood:** “Simple. Fereldens like to include Mabari in everything.”

Cullen noticed a little blue dot sudden appear next to him and he was face to face with the mystery person. She, (well he wasn’t truly sure it was a  _she_ , he heard men like to play the female toons and he’s never really met a girl who liked to play games _)_  was hovering next to him as a bird and at a much higher level compared to his little level 15 self.

"So am i to assume you are Ferelden as well?" He couldn't help the smile on his face.

 **Mabardrood:** "Oh no you got me, your Ferelden senses are too strong!" 

Cullen sent a smiley face back in the chat. He'll admit he was enjoying this a little bit.

 **Mabardrood:** “I wanted to help. People tend to magically forget they were new to this game too once. Lol.”

Cullen found himself smiling. Something about meeting an actually human being willing to help made him smile every time she talked; well  _wrote_ to him would be more like it.

“I just wanted to find this quest.” He typed, hoping they would help and  _they did_. She… He… whatever they were, took him right to the quest without a problem and even helped him complete it. He thanked them  _and the maker._

 **Mabardrood:** “Here let me add you. That way if you’re ever on when I am, I can help :)”

And suddenly there was a little ding again, this one for a friend request which he accepted almost right away. As there name vanished and a little pop up stated Mabardrood logged off, he too logged off, but at least it was with a smile and not the scowl he had before. Perhaps this game wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. The "First" Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be some months before Rutherwoof and Mabardrood truly meet. Yet that doesn't mean they didn't actually meet before that point.

Cullen wondered around the midtown Denerim mall mostly in a haze. He had woke up with headache that pounded the back of his eyes. Hell, he couldn’t even remember why he was dragged there in the first place. Something about Alistair and Mariana needing a bed or something.

He leaned up against a post in the middle waiting for them to leave the store he thought they were in. But instead opted to wonder around it when they didn’t appear after half an hour.

Cullen somehow found his way to the computer desks, some made of wood and some made of metal. He leaned up against one the headache dumbing down at least. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up, eyes squinting.

“I’m sorry sir uh… you’re leaning on the price tag.” The person mentioned quietly, hiding behind the blue striped scarf they wore.

It took Cullen a few blinks before his eyes adjusted enough to get a clear image. “Oh, sorry.” He leaned off and rubbed the back of his neck.

The woman chuckled, waving her hand. “It’s fine.” He heard her mutter the price.

“Expensive?” He asked with a small smiled and brow raised.

“ _Yes_ ” She answered with a light laugh. “I just need a simple desk for my computers. Ugh and I thought Kirkwall was expensive.”

Cullen perked up. Kirkwall was familiar, he had moved from there a few years back. Cullen smiled warmly at just the memory of having to sleep in his older sister Mia’s house till he found a place of his own, the sounds of his nephew running around…

“Did you move recently?” He asked curiously, and was answered with a warm smile.

“Actually yes I did.” Her voice was sweet, in fact she had a bit of a Ferelden accent herself. Not as noticeable as his in comparison, but a true Ferelden would catch it a mile away.

Cullen chuckled. “Well I’ll leave you to your shopping ‘mam.”

As he turned to walk away a part of him whispered to take just a small peak over his shoulder. The hand slapping his shoulder making Cullen jump like he had been hit with a bolt of lightning.

Alistair shook his head and he patted Cullen’s shoulder. “We’re done Cullen, Mariana found the “Perfect” Bed.”

Cullen took a deep breath before nodding. “Alright I’ll get the car warmed up and meet you in the garage.”

Alistair nodded, returning to his wife’s side, and when Cullen was sure he was alone again he looked over his shoulder. But the woman had vanished, perhaps to look at the other furniture for sale. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, but such is life- or more rather  _his life_. With a shrug he made way for the car, his headache no longer bugging him at least.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a beeping on his laptop, he had logged into the game not long after returning home. Perhaps a part of him wanted to talk to them again, see the little chat icon pop up. It had been a number of days since Cullen’s friend messaged him. It was like she vanished off the face of the –

> **MabarDrood:**  Hey, hey: D
> 
> **Rutherwoof:**  It’s good to hear from you. :-)
> 
> **MabarDrood:**  Finally found time to play, the last few days have been so hectic. I hope you weren’t waiting long for me lol.
> 
> **Rutherwoof:**  No, but it wouldn’t be so bad If I did, would it?

_-Delete-_

Not that, Maker say anything other than that! Say something that didn’t sound like he _really had been_  waiting. How long had he spent waiting the moment he got home? Hell he even spent money to get a beast of a set up  _just_  at the off chance they might get on, besides his old computer was nearly 1000 years old it was high time to get a new one.

> **Rutherwoof:**  No, I had other stuff to do as well that helped pass the time.
> 
> **MabarDrood:**  Cool :)
> 
> **MabarDrood:**  Sorry for vanishing like a spirit on you lol. I had recently moved from my old place down to Ferelden and had just spent the week setting up everything.

Wait they moved? That would explain a lot, he knew the trouble and time it took for such a thing.

> **Rutherwoof:**  It’s not a problem. :-) I hope the trip went well and without a problem.
> 
> **MabarDrood:** It did actually, other than the prices on some of those computer desks. I will still be absent from the game… We can still talk via Chat-log, if you have it?
> 
> **Rutherwoof:**  I do actually.

His heart was pounding in his chest. This person who he had seemingly met by pure luck had become such an important part of his day. The pain from all the aches in his body, the stress of life just gone. That’s why he played the games perhaps, it cleared his head, made it easy to distract from this throbbing ache.

Computer games were not the norm for him, far from it, but he would put up with being the new person if it meant talking to this person- hell he’d even go further and say friend. How long had it been since he made a friend?

And one by being completely ignorant at a video game no less.

> **Rutherwoof:**  What’s your username?
> 
> **MabarDrood:**  Don’t laugh but it’s “Rumble with the Bumble”

He did laugh, no way to avoid it.

> **Rutherwoof:**  It’s a nice username, better than mine; which is just my name.

It had been some time since he’d use the software, if it was physically on his desk he would have had to blow the dust of it quite literally. MabarDrood had logged off and so did he, and got to work adding their name.

And it was the cutest thing in the Maker made world.

He found them right away, the username obvious along with the little picture of what seemed to be their hand with a bee sitting in the center of their palm. It looked like a feminine hand, one that had some cuts and the faint traces of callouses. And their tag line: “A Bee in the hand is worth 2 jars of honey”

If there was one thing that would make his heart ache in a good way, it was how innocent they seemed to be.

> **Cullen Rutherford:**  It’s me, Rutherwoof :-)

……

> **Rumble with the Bumble:**  Awesome, I got it! And I now know the mystery of your username lol.
> 
> **Rumble with the Bumble:**  Well I guess since I know your name, it would only be fair to say mine right?
> 
> **Cullen Rutherford:**  You don’t have too if –

……

He stopped typing when he saw the little bubble pop up that they were typing.

> **Rumble with the Bumble:**  Amelia Trevelyan at your service

 They talked, she was making him laugh over little things. She told a few childhood stories, her hobbies, some talents and what she called an unnatural affinity for swords, This person was a gift from the maker with how she made him smile behind the illusion of the computer screen. He told her what he was willing to say of course, there were many things he could say to ruin this, but that seemed impossible to do.

> **Cullen Rutherford:**  Do you play other games?
> 
> **Rumble with the Bumble:**  I do actually. All sorts of games. Which ones were on your mind?
> 
> **Cullen Rutherford:**  FPS type games, or strategy. Those are my favorite.
> 
> **Rumble with the Bumble:**  I have a few, but they were sent off in the same box with my consoles. So I wouldn’t be able to play any till I get set up in my new place. But my favorite is the one based off the story of the fifth blight.
> 
> **Cullen Rutherford:**  There’s no rush of course, I’d hate to be the cause of more stress.
> 
> **Rumble with the Bumble:**  On the contrary mister Rutherford. I doubt you’ll be any stress lol. But I have to go now, I’ll talk whenever I can. Good night Cullen.
> 
> **Cullen Rutherford:**  Good night Amelia.

He was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. Cullen rubbed his jaw, closing the monitor down for the night and with a crack of the neck got up and headed for bed. The Maker truly was unkind for now he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not with the beeping sound of a new message ringing in his ears.


	3. The Guildies meet up- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps one of the moments Cullen had never dreamed would happen. and it's happening. He's finally getting to meet the mysterious Amelia Trevelyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was split up, this is also the last one i had already written so expect a delay lol

Cullen Rutherford has a problem. A pretty big problem if you were to ask him. A problem he could have easily avoided, yet here he is.

Maker have mercy, he doesn’t even know what she looks like! Yet he has already started having fantasies that involve the woman on the other end of the computer screen.  _Dangerous_  fantasies.

 

-Sometimes he’s kissing her-  _kissing her!_  - senseless up against a wall, her small frame (if she’s small) pinned under his larger self. 

Needful, hungry, both grabbing one another and holding on for dear life as he swallowed her sighs. Her hands are everywhere on him: his chest, his arms, at the nape of his neck playing with his curls. His hands stay on her hips like they're glued on, and he used his hips to pin her.

-There’s another one, the other fantasy: Her and him sitting on a bench. It’s cold, he can tell so by the way her breath forms a little fog near her mouth. His eyes flutter down to her lips and back to her eyes, she smiles, scoots closer. 

Cullen takes her jaw gently in his hands, and leans down capturing her lips with his own, hoping his warmth transfers to her somehow. He imagines her lips to be sweet, soft, inviting like a warm fire almost.

_Cullen likes the second one more._

 

But it’s only a matter of time. He can’t help that her voice is the most heavenly song in this world, he can’t help that he’s been wanting to meet her for months now.

Andraste preserve him; Cullen thinks he’s in love!

There’s a little beep, then a ring. Cullen had been staring at the screen for a good time now, Amelia’s icon flashing in front of him. Perhaps he should ignore it, pretend he was away; saving himself from hearing her sweet, gentle, light Ferelden voice –

Cullen shakes his head. “Pathetic.” He muttered to himself.

Before he could press accept, Amelia had ended the call. It  _really was pathetic_  that his heart sunk as her name faded from the screen.

…….

 

> **Rumble with the Bumble:**  Cullen? You there? I wanted to ask you something. 

He had to come up with an excuse.

 

> **Cullen Rutherford:**  Sorry I was away, headache is really bad today.

Great. Good going Cullen. Now she’s going to feel sorry, why did he have to add that last bit –

 

> **Rumble with the Bumble:**  Oh, I’m sorry. I can ask tomorrow if you need some time?
> 
> **Cullen Rutherford:**  No please, perhaps talking will help distract me.
> 
> **Rumble with the Bumble:** Alright, if you’re sure.
> 
> **Cullen Rutherford:** I am :-)

Her name flashed on the screen again, and this time he didn’t hesitate.

“How you feeling Cullen? Is it really bad today? Did you take the Elfroot pain killers I mentioned?”

Cullen felt almost guilty at the concern from her voice.

“I did, well I mean I will. It seems to be dying down now at any rate.”

“Oh good. I’ll be honest; I was a _little_ worried.” Amelia lets out a nervous breathy laugh and Cullen copies her because really? Her laugh is contagious.

“I’m fine now, don’t worry.” He smiles even though he knows she can’t see it. “So what did you need to ask?”

He hears her clear her throat, and suddenly her tone shifts, almost shy and reserved. Completely not like her and he thinks something is automatically wrong.

“Well… me and my guild- well friends, they are friends- we do this annual thing where we pick a mutual place and we meet up. Have fun, eat stuff and all that…”

Cullen hears her gulp, and suddenly his heart is in his ears. He can’t hear her, yet he knows what her next words were:  _Do you want to join us this year?_

He stutters, more out of surprise. “Join you?” He asks, pretending to need more info.

“Yes.” She answers back within a heartbeat. “I know it might seem like a crazy thing, but I, I would really like to meet you Cullen. And this is perfect. That is… if you want to?”

“Yes!” He clears his throat not at all a little embarrassed. “Yes Amelia, I would love to.”

Cullen’s smile widens to her little private “yay” and suddenly he hears papers shuffling and what sounds like pens in a cup being moved. The fact she sounds like in a rush makes his heart flutter just a bit, and that little voice telling him:  _She wants to meet me._

“Okay Cullen you still there?” She asks with a giddy tone.

Cullen nods, but remembers she can’t see. “Of course.” He chuckles.

“Good. Okay so we are meeting at that Hotel up in the Frostback mountains –“

“Skyhold?”

“Yeah, that’s the place… Dorian said he wanted to go there, and since he’s Guild leader he makes the choices.” Amelia snorts at it. “I wanted somewhere warm. You would think a Tevinter would want somewhere warm too, but eh.” Cullen imagines that she shrugs her shoulders.

“When is it?” He asks grabbing a paper and pen.

“In about 3 weeks. It gives everyone enough time to get the plane tickets or drive down there. Also pack at least a weeks’ worth of clothes, and bring a big coat or something. Last time we were there, there was a huge blizzard and we ended up stuck for 3 days.” She chuckled.

“You got it. So how are you getting there? Plane?”

“No.” She breathes, sounded almost exhausted suddenly. “Spent almost all my extra money buying new furniture for my new apartment and moving out of Kirkwall. I’ll be driving down there, taking the Imperial Highway to Haven then taking the special bus.”

“Sounds fun.” He said sarcastically and was pleased when he heard her sing song laugh.

“Oh I’m sure it will be.” She throws back at him.

Amelia sighs. Not an exhausted sigh, but it almost sounded like she was relieved to tell him this. “That was everything I wanted to say. I’ll see you in a few days then?”

“Yes. Is it weird to say I can’t wait to finally meet you?”

Amelia chuckles. “If it is, then I’m guilty of it as well. I’ve been wanting to meet for weeks Cullen. I hope  _that’s_  not weird?”

“No, no, not at all.” Cullen tells her sweetly.

“Well, Good night Cullen~”

“Good night Amelia.”

The calls ends and Cullen can finally get up, stretch, and jump for joy! There’s so much to plan! Should he buy new clothes? Should definitely get a new coat. He opens a new tab, looking up flight times. He could take the flight going to Honnleath then a few buses the rest of the way. He won’t be able to buy the newest FPS he’s been saving up for –

He shakes his head. It will go on sale or the price will be cut in half at some point, it isn’t the end of the world.

Cullen yawns and laughs to himself. “I think it’s time for bed.” He murmurs, pushing himself away from the desk. Stretching his back till it pops before turning in for the night. But to be fair, he’s not getting any sleep any time soon.


	4. A bet is a bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Cullen stay in one night to play a calm relaxing game. as if they were ever relaxing.

Cullen sat on the couch, his smug grin only accomplishing in making Amelia madder. She sat on the floor, legs crosses in a pretzel shape as she slammed the controller down onto the carpet beneath her. She was positively fuming now and Cullen would never admit it was fun to watch it.

“Best 2 out of 3?” He quipped, and dodged the popcorn thrown at him.

“Bite me.” Amelia snarled back at him.

Cullen chuckled. “You’re pouting like a child Amelia. It’s just a game –“

“A game you keep cheating at!”

“Cheating!? What makes you say that!” He was a tad offended, but he couldn’t contain the crooked grin.

“How else?! There’s no way you could beat me in 5 minutes! It’s impossible.” She pouted, throwing her arms into the air for more emphasis.

“You said it yourself you’re not good at FPS’.” Cullen threw at her, tilting his head away.

Amelia adjusted her sweater that was really his sweater so it was two sizes too big. She fixed her position on the floor and picked up her controller. “Best 2 out of 3 then. If I win, you order us food.”

“Then I guess you’re going to starve.” Cullen thinks for a moment. “And if I win you have to kiss me.” He says with a cocky smile.

Amelia nods. “You’re on.”

They play for another hour, but of course it ends with Amelia nearly chucking her controller half way across Cullen’s apartment. Cullen full on laughs at it, hand on his chest and everything. Earning in a death glare but he can’t help it.

“Best 5 out of 9 then?”

“Fuck. This.”

Cullen shakes his head. “A bet is a bet, Amelia.” He tells her with a smug as hell grin. Amelia leans on her arms and gets up, taking deep breaths.

“A bet is a bet.” She murmurs, tone and body language making a complete 180. She straddles his hips, his skin suddenly too hot for him.  Her arms warp around his shoulders, nails lightly scraping the skin. Cullen’s heart beats faster; this wasn’t what he expected her to do. She leans down, lips barely touching his, his hands snapping to the sweet curve of her hips. Cullen flutters his eyes shut, letting the touch and smell of her overpower him.

Amelia smiles crookedly, suddenly reaching over his shoulders and pulls back with his cellphone.

Cullen’s eyes shoot open as she leaves his embrace. His mouth slightly jar, completely taken back.

“Really?” He asks incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief as Amelia dials.

“Told you I was hungry.” She points out the fact it’s 9pm and it’s been nearly 8 hours since she last ate anything, and Cullen merely continues to shake his head and laugh.

“And here I thought I was going to get a – mmmm…” Amelia shuts him up the only way she knows how, not that either could complain. She’s on his lap again, free hand woven into the unruly blonde curls and her mouth moving over his. Cullen groans rumble though him and into her, kneading at the soft flesh of her thigh perhaps a bit to hard. But she encourages it. He follows her when she leaves, whimpering just a little which earns him the sweetest of giggles.

“Like I would deny you a smooch.” She murmurs, putting the phone down and using the now free hand to cup his cheek. 

Cullen leans in to place a chaste kiss to her nose. “I was so devastated.” He teases with his lower lip sticking out childishly.  

She nips at him causing him to groan again before picking the phone back up. “Pizza?”

“Yes.” Cullen breathes, voice much too desperate and lustful for pizza and Amelia snickers.

“I’ll order.”

Cullen lets her go, letting her get to her feet and after ordering she turns back to him.

“How much time do we have?” He asks. Amelia looks over him, taking in the flushed look of his golden skin. He could feel her gaze like a fire to his skin.

“More than enough time.” She assures him with her lip between her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was done before the second part of "The Guildies meet' i hope that doesn't confuse people lmao.


	5. The Guildies meet- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to "The guildies meet" They kiss and smooch for the first time and everyone is happy!

Cullen had been wondering around the main entrance of Hotel Skyhold, if one didn’t know better they would have thought he was lost. But in fact he was worse than that: he was nervous.

The person who he had been talking too for almost 6 months, the person he had grown a little crush on could be here somewhere. Maker save him, he thought he was prepared. He clearly wasn’t. No he was sweating bullets like no tomorrow. For a moment Cullen thought he should go up to the reception desk and ask if his friend had already signed in. But then more unsettling thoughts occurred.

What if she played him? What if she went back on this and didn’t want to see him? What if Amelia died?!

Cullen was still pacing and decided to walk over to where they had this huge outdoor garden. The fresh air would clear his head. He walked to the door and bumped into a woman on the way out. He only muttered an apology for heading to his destination.

 

* * *

 

“Men.” Amelia muttered, having to pick up her suitcase that some guy just walked right into.

She made her way to the main desk, the receptionist greeting her with a sunny mood it perked Amelia up.

“Hello, welcome to Skyhold. Can I have your name?”

Amelia shuffled with her bags. “What? oh right, uh. Amelia Trevelyan.”

Amelia tapped the desk lightly with her finger. Not because she was impatient.

_He could be anywhere, all I know is his name._

The woman’s voice rose Amelia from her thoughts. And after all was settled and she was handed her key, Amelia made her way to her room. She threw her body onto the soft feathered mattress, body sore and achy enough for 20 men. Driving down here took much longer, and was more exhausting then she anticipated. She nearly drove the full length of Ferelden!

“Oh this bed is so good.” She groaned, stretching out and now not wanting to move from it. Ignoring the buzzing from her phone, Amelia looked around the room. To be frank, she wasn’t sure what room she got, only one of the less expensive ones.

There were the amenities one would find: Towels, soaps, a set of clean sheets, a tv, a nightstand on either side, and of course a bed. The sheets were a red with gold trimming on the ends, the frame looking to be made of wood and hand carved.

“Extravagant if you asked me.” She mentioned to herself as she made her way around the room.

But her phone buzzed again. Not wanting to seem like she was ignoring them _: which is kind of what was doing for a few moments_ ; she picked it up.

> **Tevinne:** My Dearest Amelia –

Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled.

> **Tevinne:** I must inform you that we plan to meet in the bar and that you only have a few minutes alone with your strapping “Friend.” Love love, wave of the hand; Dorian.

She texted back:

> **Amelia:** Of course the bar. Why did I think we would meet somewhere that didn’t smell like aged wine and beer burps.
> 
> **Tevinne:** Your sass won’t get you a story from Varric when you see us.
> 
> **Amelia:** Like Varric would deny little old me a story.
> 
> **Tevinne:**  True, true. Meet you at 2. No earlier no later.

She sent him a thumbs up before putting her phone away and unpacking. Amelia had about a weeks’ worth of clothes and a big burly coat. _Don’t want to make the same mistake as last year._ Now came the part that had her stomach up in butterflies…

_Cullen._

To say she had a light infatuation with him would be an understatement. She had no idea what he looked like, but hell that didn’t matter. He was funny, smart, sweet. And had the voice of a fucking angel.

He could look like the Hunchback of the White Spire and she’d still love him.

It was ridiculous. She’s fucking insane.

Amelia snickers to herself. Love. _Love?_ She doesn’t even know if he feels the same.

Should she text him, or wait till he texted her? Amelia darted her eyes to the clock hanging above the door: 1:00. She an hour… that should be enough right?

She grabbed her phone, wallet and room key and headed out. _Maybe he’d even let me kiss him._

 

* * *

 

Cullen looked at his phone. Put it away. And looked back at it at least a dozen times. He was so nervous it was insane, and she wasn’t texting! Perhaps he should text first – His heart almost stopped when the text came in.

> **Amelia:** Hey Cullen. I’m here. I uh. Where would you like to meet?

_She’s here, She’s really here._

He couldn’t text back! His fingers hovered over the on screen keyboard, praying that his hands would move.

> **Cullen:** How about the garden? There’s not really anyone around, it’s nice and quiet here.

It felt like an eternity before there was a reply, and if he thought his heart stopped before…

> **Amelia:** You’re in the garden too?
> 
> **Cullen:** too?
> 
> **Amelia:** Yeah I’m sitting near this fountain, just watching the water flow.

Cullen rushed over. He knew what she was talking about. But when he made his way there, there was at least 4 women there. He didn’t want to make himself a fool and ask each person. He watched as one woman sitting on the rim of the fountain pulled out her phone a few times, but he also watched as she kissed another man’s cheek and walked off with him.

The other women were all busy talking on their phones, one was drawing. But one of them… the one who was wearing a sweater with this orange/black fur poof around her neck was looking intently at this one particular flower.

Well curiosity took over him.

He walked over, “What are you looking at? If you don’t mind me asking?” Cullen asked softly, not wanting to frighten her. But that didn’t seem a problem, she was too focused on whatever she was looking at. She seemed so calm and even happy at whatever it was, which sent a warmth through him.

“There’s a little bumble bee on this crystal grace. I didn’t know they came up the mountains.” She admitted, her focus fully on the small insect in front of her.

“Mountains flowers are quite common. This part has always been unusually warm for the surrounding area” He adds.

Cullen looks at his phone again, letting the woman be. Yet no message from Amelia. Starting to worry, he texts back. And Cullen noticed the woman looks at her phone at the same time he texts Amelia.

_Maker please don’t let this be coincidence._

The woman lifts her head slowly and turns to him, wide eyed like she’d seen a ghost. Then she smiles and it is the most beautiful thing in this world. “Hi.” She whispers.

“Hi.” Cullen squeaks out, unable to contain his own smile. Before he can say anything else, Amelia pounces on him, hugging him tight. Hesitating a second before he wraps his arms around her.

“Hi.” She repeats, almost in disbelief.  “It’s you. You’re here.”

He pulled away reluctantly, his body screaming at him not too, yet.

He took her in. Her freckled face, the scars on her cheek and nose, the one on her lip opposite of his. Her red hair tied up in a ponytail that the wind blew over her shoulder… She was…

“Would it be weird to say you are nothing like I imagined?” He chuckled. “Because you are beautiful.”

Amelia shook her head, hiding her flushed cheeks in the fur around her neck. “Only if I’m not allowed to say the same to you.” She threw back at him. Amelia suddenly started digging through her pockets and pulled out a little pin. “I know it’s silly but I brought you this Alliance Pin. I have a collection of them and well, here.” She shoves the pin in his hand and Cullen nearly tears up.

“I didn’t get you anything.” He admits, still looking down at his hand.

“No I wanted to give you it. I- I don’t need anything.”

With his heart in his throat, Cullen sticks the pin in the back pocket of his jeans and takes a step closer to Amelia. He stands there, swallowing the nerves.

_I have to ask._

Cullen lowers his voice; it’s almost involuntary. “Amelia, I would- I would very much like too…” _She_ takes a step closer, his hands moving down to rest on the curve of her hips. Cullen leans in, hesitant, but Amelia leans up, their lips barely touching. He can feel the warmth of her breath tickle his lips. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, using him to pull herself closer. _Just an inch and I’ll know…_

Cullen feels her phone buzzing from where his hand is and she pulls away, clearing her throat with a sheepish smile and rose red cheeks.

He rubs his neck, feeling the blush reach to his own cheeks as Amelia checks the phone.

“I’m so… sorry. I- we are supposed to meet my guildies at the bar at 2 and it’s 1:55... We should um. We should probably go right?” She gives him an apologetic smile and tripping over her own words.

“Right.” Cullen agrees with the same smile.

He lets her lead, an awkward silence between the two. Cullen wonders if he should have kissed her. They were so close, he could feel her breath. His mind wonders, maybe just ask. Yes ask her.

They’re about a few feet away from the building made to look like an old fashion tavern before Cullen stops. She takes notices, stopping a few feet after him. Amelia looks at him confused before he clears his throat.

“Amelia, I. I need to know. If we weren’t… if we had the time would you have..?”

“Yes.” She tells him without a moment to spare.

_Because she’s been wanting to for so long._

Before Amelia has a chance to reach for the door Cullen takes her hand and spins her around.

“Cullen?

Before common sense take over, he pulls her in and captures her lips with his. She gasps, surprised obviously, and for a moment in a state of shock but she quickly wraps her arms loosely around his neck and sighs, making his knees already buckle. Cullen throws all rational thought out the window. All he cares about is the person he’s been wishing for is in his arms and, and _she’s kissing him back!_ Her lips are soft, warm, tasting the way sunshine and life would taste. Her fingers walk their way into his hair. Nails scratch at his scalp but he doesn’t mind.

He wants more.

Cullen nips on her lower lip, pleased at the gasp from her and uses the moment to slip between parted lips, he has to lock his knees when she follows him. And she’s so sweet to the taste. How on earth can anything taste this sweet!

_This is the greatest moment of his life!_

He doesn’t want this to end. So he pulls her even closer. As close as humanly possible. Cullen swears he hears his name, but truth be told he can’t hear anything over the blood rushing through his ears.

As they both pull back and he leans his forehead on hers, completely out of breath. He can’t help but open his eyes slowly- when had he closed them?- The press of her lips still like they were on him. Suddenly his throat closes up, and he clears it a few time before the ability to speak finally rears its head.

“I’m sorry. But that was really nice.”

Amelia’s fingers still play with his curls, sending a pronounced and very welcomed shiver up his spine. “I’m _pretty sure_ that was a kiss, Cullen. But I don’t know, we might have to do it again just in case.” She teases with a coy smile, and Cullen smiles back.

“Yes, I guess we are going to have to make sure.” He feels smug at the way her cheeks blush to the low, husky tone he uses.

He leans down, eyes closing just as their lips brush against one another again. Slower, savoring it this time. Before happened so fast. He takes in her sighs, stealing her breath with his mouth. Her hands not knowing exactly where to go, now one hand is on his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

But he doesn’t care.

All that he knows is the world stopped and they are the only two things moving.

Cullen is completely out of breath now. Not to mention deaf thanks to his heart beating a million times a minute.

“That definitely was a kiss.” Amelia murmurs against his lips. Just as out of breath.

Cullen looks at her a moment before it settles in. Her cheeks rosy red and he knows it’s not from the cold. Her lips full and kiss swollen. _I did that. I kissed her._

“Indeed. I’m glad we were able to sort that out, I hate there to be any confusion.” He grins.

Amelia laughs breathlessly, tilting her head down to laugh. Cullen can’t help but join her, that laugh is contagious!

He opens the door they’d been standing next too, motioning her inside like a gentlemen and she curtsies, and holding her hands out as if she were wearing a dress of some kind. “We should meet your friends before they think I’ve stolen you.”

Amelia smiles and nods. _A little late for that I think._


	6. Games Con-nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this done for weeks I've just been busy.. playing games. I'll have the other nsfw chapter up maybe tomorrow or so

Cullen thought this would be fun, hell how could it not be fun? Going to a gamer’s convention with someone who actually wanted to go? He didn’t have to drag Alistair or Cassandra like he did every year before hand. No he went with Amelia. All excited... _at first._ Now he was regretting it.

She wasn’t the problem… Okay she was a _little_ bit of the problem thanks to what she was wearing. But it was all the people looking at her.

Amelia dressed up as a character from that MMO they met on. Sylvanas Windrunner she chuckled out when she noticed him staring. How could he not? Her stomach was bare, her breasts pushed up in the homemade armor- he swears they would spill out. Didn’t help he knew how the creamy skin felt in his hands.

Cullen watched the others watch her as well. He growled, feeling just a little possessive even when he knew he shouldn’t. Amelia didn’t seem to notice, but Cullen did because he knew _exactly_ what they were thinking.

_Fuck me._

It was torture walking with her, so he walked around without her for a bit. Seeing her was setting off fires and making it very difficult to walk without looking like an idiot. But he kept seeing Amelia everywhere he went. Cullen knew she wasn’t there, she was off participating in a contest for best costume but that clearly didn’t stop him from fantasizing.

It was wrong when he found a secret spot from the public eye. It was wrong the first thought was of him stripping that armor off and pounding her, claiming her without a care someone would find them. It was –

“Cullen!”

He shook the thought from his head for a moment, but fuck. Did her breasts always bounce when she ran?

“Cullen there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Amelia smiled, fixing where she had the cloak around her neck. She smiled so innocently.

Cullen pulled her closer, kissing her forehead and pulling back to look at the light flush on her cheeks.

“How did it go?” He asked, trying desperately not to think about how her skin burns him even through the white button up.

She sighs, rolling her eyes and Cullen chuckled. “I only got 2nd place. Apparently I wasn’t showing enough skin for the men.” She muttered at the end.

_"Not enough skin”_. Cullen smirked to himself.

Cullen took a quick breath, startled. Amelia dancing her fingers around his clothed erection, something he thought he was hiding well. She kept playing and teasing and he was going to lose his damn mind.

“See something you like Cullen?” Amelia smiles, finger tracing him. Oh she’s going to play this game?

He chuckled despite the blush reaching his neck. “You could say that.”

Without thinking about it, he remembered the little spot from view, from prying eyes and took her hand, perhaps a bit too tightly. One to avoid her teasing and two; he had to have her. And when he had her all alone, there was no fucks given. Cullen caged her pretty little face in his hands and went to devour her lips. Hard and hungry, he slipped his tongue though parted lips. Pushed her legs apart with his knee. She sighed lustfully, grinding her sex on his leg.

But Amelia swatted his hands away when he tried to undo the clasps holding the armor together.

“ _No_.” She whispered already breathing harder. “Not enough time. It would take too long to get this shit off. And it would be too obvious.” Cullen moves his hands to the wall when Amelia drops to her knees.

“Ami.” Cullen pushes out, watching as Amelia nuzzles him through the jeans and she smiles wickedly.

She unzips and pulls down his pants, nuzzling him more before his boxers follow. Licking her lips as his cock was freed. Feeling the groan from him rumble through her. “However, perhaps I can hold you off till we get home?” She kissed the sensitive head, licking the bead that formed.

Amelia looked so wicked in front of him, a little funny in the outfit. But damn it, it was still hot. He growled at the sight.

His cock brushing her lips, her hand holding him and the other stretching around to rest on his ass. Cullen moved a hand to cup her cheek, groaning quietly as not to alert anyone who might hear them.

Her nails pinch his skin, making his hips jerk forward.

She teases. Kissing up from the base, and when she nips lightly he curses under his breath. “Fuck.”

Amelia chuckles. Pinching him again and making him jump. “Now, now. Language Cullen.” She teases.

Cullen shakes his head, eyes closed as he smiles. He locks his knees when she final takes him, wrapping her lips around him and moves her hand on him. She doesn’t move her head yet, no. She sucks. Hollows her cheeks. Cullen hisses through clenched teeth, torn between fisting his hand in her purple dyed hair and keeping himself upright on the wall.

She takes that as a very good sign. But she wants the full taste, and she’s not getting with so little of him. Amelia bobs her head up and down, taking more of him with each pass, tongue flat under the weight of him.

She moans around him, through him. “Mmmh. mmMMmm. mmmMMMMmmmmmm.” It was a song Cullen couldn’t quite hear.

Amelia lifts her hand from him to gently massage him, ignoring the heat between her legs the sight of him causes. She flicks her eyes up, watching him through lidded eyes as his face twists in pure pleasure, muscles twitch as he fights to keep control.

Amelia hums pleased.

He strains to keep his eyes open. To watch her undo him, but he wants too. Cullen rubs his thumb on her cheek, his grin wolfish as he thinks, and decides to try something out.

“Mmmm. You look so good sucking my cock, Amelia. Your mouth wrapped around me, It’s sinful how you make me feel. ” his voice husky. He moves his hand to tangle in her locks. And very pleased at the reaction that gave.

She releases him with a wet plop. Needing to breathe. Her eyes dark and devoid of any of the bright yellow, his is no better.

“And you look so good when I am sucking your cock.” She throws back at him breathlessly.

Cullen groans, his hand still fisted in her hair but he never pushes her. This was the best _and_ worst idea and Maker save him.

She starts undoing the buttons of his shirt. Cullen looks down at her both confused and still swimming with the pleasure she gave before.

“Unbutton your shirt, love. I love to watch what my mouth does to you.” She smirked.

And he does. Amelia giggles that sing song laugh at his haste.

Her nails rakes over perfectly sculpted muscles despite lack of any real training. But damn, were they a work of art. They left red streaks in their wake, but he didn’t care. No he wanted more. Amelia teased him again, licking his slit, lapping up beads that dripped faster. His cock twitched. He groaned as quietly as humanly possible and begged.

Just in general, hell he wasn’t sure what he was begging for in the first place.

But she did. Amelia grabbed his ass. Nails digging themselves into flesh as she opened her mouth and sunk down on him once more. Her nose bumping the dark curls above his shaft. Cullen moaned. He was hitting the back of her throat now, he could feel her swallow, hear her gag but it was fine.

Amelia pinched him again, chucking- _kinda_ \- at him. She pulled back till only his head remained inside. She used him to push him back into her mouth.

His hand held her head in place as he suddenly began to move slowly inside her.

Amelia could _tell_ Cullen was close. He only fucked her mouth when he was close. 

She moaned appreciatively around him, urging him on. She wanted him to do this. Cullen’s hips burned with each roll, each thrust accompanied by murmurings of her name of love. The grip on her hair tightened, but she didn’t care, she just wanted to see him in pure pleasure. Cullen’s eyes closed tight, his brows furrowed together and his mouth open, gasping for air as he slowly lost himself.

_She felt so good, so_ – Cullen moaned, unable to finish his train of thought.

Cullen fucked her mouth in earnest. He was so close. Could feel it coil deep in him. His knees buckle, she sucks him harder, cock pulsing in response. With once last hard thrust he spills himself in her throat, pushing himself as far into her mouth as possible. She gags, coughs a bit, but swallows each drop till he’s spent. And licks him clean, never looking away from him and he shivers from it.

Amelia releases him with a plop, breathing heavily as she wipes her mouth on her glove.

Cullen braces himself with both hands on the wall, not able to believe they just did what they just did. His body tingling with the aftershocks.

“I hope,” Amelia starts, taking a deep breath as she pushes herself up, “That holds you off till we get home.”

Cullen laughs breathless himself as he tucks himself back in and fixes his shirt. “Not quite.” He’s amused when Amelia tilts her head and asks why. And he responds:

“Because now all I’m thinking about is the desert I’m going to have back home.”  


	7. Some time alone- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a title good enough, but hey, shameless Cullen pleasuring himself!

Cullen made a sound akin to an exhausted growl and groan, arm shielding his eyes as his head hits the back of the headboard with a thud. 3 hours ago he went to bed, but Amelia didn’t follow him. She waved him off, saying she’d join him in an hour. Had a raid to do and she didn’t want to miss this week seeing as how Amelia did for 3 weeks.

She’d been gone. Visiting family up near her old home and he’d missed her. Wanted nothing more than to spend some time.

“I’ll meet you there _I promise_ , this will only take 30 mins.” She swore staring at the screen then back at him. “40, tops.”

Cullen chuckled, knowing how invested she could get. “Alright. But don’t be too long Ami. We have “Catching up” to do, if you know what I mean.” He winked at her and could hear the giggling from the other end (probably Sera) when she sighed his name, and then Amelia promptly shushing them.

But that was 3 hours ago.

Cullen began thinking about, well, things. Everyday things. There was nothing else he could do. Did he pay the rent? What about laundry. Did Amelia do it already? And what about tomorrow? There was this new pizza parlor that opened up…

But yes there were things he thought about that surely were not to be thinking about.

Sinful things he wanted to do to her.

Things involving her soft, smaller body. His fingers tracing each little nick and dip and scar. How her nipples would brush against the fine hairs on his chest when he’d pull her flushed against him. Or the sounds she’d make when he touched _there_. Or when his touch feathered on skin and Amelia would gasp. How his hands fit perfectly on her hips, and how her hands would wrap around his hard shaft. Work him slowly before taking him and end the teasing–

Cullen let out a sharp gasp. His hand hovering over his hardening cock. He paused, looking over at the closed door to the bedroom. He could faintly hear Amelia talking in the other room. Giggling and enjoying herself. At least he hoped, he would be there in a heartbeat if she wasn’t.

 _Just a little touch._ He thought. _She won’t be coming to bed any time soon._

Cullen snaked his hand through the dark golden curls leading down his stomach. Blunt nails tracing the band of the boxer briefs. Tracing the shape of the bulge before slowly pulling them low enough to free himself and he sighed.

To him, it’s _her_ hand trailing down. Not his.

Amelia’s touch is lighter, smaller. Not like his which is rough and seen better days. Cullen knows she’d plant a trail of open kisses, so he licks his fingers to do a poor imitation of her lips. Follows the trail Amelia would make. Pinches his nipple as if Amelia took it between her teeth.

 "Maker _.”_

He was breathing harder now, body tensing up in all the good ways, eager for what was to come.

Fingers traced his sides, his stomach. A set path he followed from the soft hairs on his chest to the hard lines of his abdomen. His skin flushed at the just simple _thought_ of Amelia doing this. Of her body straddling him as she took her time tracing each shape to memory with wet lips and warm hands.

Cullen shivered, licking his hand again to trace down the trail of hair before retreating back up. Denying himself.

His body was screaming at him for release. But no. _Not yet_. He ordered himself. Amelia would tease him as he would her. Amelia would send him to the void. Make him quiver under her touch and ring out every single drop of anticipation before even _thinking_ about ending him.

So he followed what she would do:

She’d rake her nails on him, feel the hard jut of muscle; so he did that. Amelia would kiss up his chest, up the column of his neck and linger. Gentle nips and hard bites; so he wet his fingers again and imitated that with his nails.

Amelia would also whisper _things_ in his ears.

How she would take him. How she’d want _him_ to take her. Dirty things that would make the Maker blush, but it made Cullen’s gaze darken and wish for more. He wanted to know how she wanted it, or what Amelia would do.

He really wanted to hear her voice. He could even hear it clear as a breeze.

“Tell me what you want, Ami.” He’d ask, the scar across his lip stretching with his smile.

“You Cullen.” She’d respond back, “I want you to take me and fuck me. Make me yours.”

 "As my lady wishes.”

And he knew that phrase always got to her.

Oh it was _so easy_ to imagine her. Her body would be flushed. Her cheeks red but her eyes dark, lust clouding them and taking over like a lunar eclipse. The fire red hair out of the simple ponytail (something only he got to see) spilling over her shoulders and just barely covering dusty peaks.

Cullen watched as the fantasy crawled down his body, nails leaving lines in their wake and settled between his legs. Looking up at him through lidded eyes and licked her lips in sweet anticipation. His breath quickened both in the fantasy and out.

"Mmmm. How did you know to get me a bone Cullen?" She kissed the sensitive head, Cullen growled. Not sure where the dream ended. 

Cullen chuckled, amused at his own fantasies humor. "I simple thought of you."  

And when she took him in her mouth, Cullen spat in his hand and groaned, his cock heavy in his hand. He started slow from the base and worked up to the crown. His thumb brushed over the slit, flicking the precum away like she would do with her tongue. He twisted his hand as he worked, hissing at the pleasure it brought. Cullen pinched his nipple, hips rising off the bed with a sharp gasp almost shocked by the pain. His hips met each thrust of his hand. He flicked away each pearly bead with his thumb, using it to slick his shaft. Cullen pumped and twisted his hand faster as he watched her behind closed eyes. Muscles rippling, breath coming in short staccato notes.

That mouth was a sin. Her _whole body a damn sin_ as she bobbed her head, swallowing him and humming and squeezing with her throat – Fuck. And gave himself a hard squeeze to mimic it.

“Ahh… AH! A-Amelia. Yes!” He hissed, not knowing if he said it aloud.

He reached down to cup and massage hot and heavy skin and he groaned. It coiled deep in him, building up with each twist of his hand. Cullen said her name like a chant, almost willing the fantasy to be real.

The muscles in his arm burning as he pumped faster. He moaned low, a sound deep in his chest that rumbled through him. Throat sore from the raw noises. _She was so much better_.

Cullen released himself with a sharp gasp, not wanting to end it just yet. Cock twitching against his abdomen. Amelia would release him just before, so he did the same. She _played_ him, and worked him to peak in ways he never thought possible. And then, then she would go for the kill. Show no mercy and take him like an animal in heat. Her breasts bouncing as she moved over him, the cries of his name, oh and the pleasure on her face. When Amelia would make her mouth that little “o”

_Because of him._

The fantasy bounced above him now, his name spilling from her lips like a fountain of gold. _Yes Cullen, Yes please!_ Begging for more, always more but he always willing, wanting to never release her. Never wanted to know where they ended.

Cock twitching, body begging for release, Cullen once again took himself in hand and didn’t stop just like she wouldn’t. He twisted giving attention the head, groaning at the sinfully sweet pleasure. Squeezing harder, trying to imitate her clenching, coming for him. She’d lean down, pert nipples rasping on his flushed skin, sucking his earlobe before whispering: _“Come for me Cullen.”_ And Cullen would _gladly_ for her.

With one final thrust and twist of the hand, hips rising off the bed as his seed spilled onto his stomach in white hot spurts. Voice lost and breathless as he came down from the high.

_Maker that felt good. Too good even._

He meant to wipe away the evidence. At some point Amelia would return but –

She was there. In the open doorway, arms folded over her chest and leaning against the frame. Her bottom lip between teeth, her chest rising. “And it’s not even my nameday.” She jests, shaking her head amused, yet. Fuck!

 _That sultry voice will be the death of me_.  

Cullen chokes on a breath, face red and only getting worse as the seconds dragged on. “I. I – well you uh.” He sighed, defeated at being caught red handed.

Moving to get off the bed, he’d been caught off guard when Amelia straddled his hips, the small shift she was wearing being rucked up and showing the freckled thighs he loved. _And since when was she not wearing smalls?_

“I have to wash up.” He murmured despite moving his hands to her hips not wanting her to leave.

Amelia giggled breathlessly, rolling her hips till she squeezed out a throaty moan. “Now why would you do that? You’re only going to get dirty again.”


	8. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know what compelled him to leave the warmth of his apartment, yet here Cullen is, outside, in the middle of the night as snow starts to fall around him.

He doesn’t remember what compelled him to go outside his apartment. It was cold, cold enough even to be snowing and make the tip of his nose and cheeks flush. It was late too, the sun set not some 2 hours ago.

The air was chilly enough for his breath to be seen, and for one of the few times were would he be inside, _not_ playing games and actually sitting on the small couch he had, bowl of popcorn in hand and action movie on TV. But something pulled him to take a quick walk around the neighborhood where the street lights shined a faint pale yellow glow.

There was a bright side to it at least: the quiet.

Southreach was always peaceful, being just outside the bigger city but well in range for it not to be a pain to get to work. The roads usually clear and vacant. Hell, the snow was still pristine and white here. In Denerim it would have already turned into gray slush by now.

Cullen sighed in content, listening to the crunch of fresh snow beneath his boots and taking in a deep breath to clear his lungs.

Every now and again he would hear the crunching of feet either behind him or next to him, not completely uncommon as most children were out on vacation thanks to Satinalia and First day.

Stopping in a small 24 hour deli, Cullen picked up a hot chocolate before heading back out on his little walk. The “little walk” turned into a long one as eventually the steam from his to-go cup had long since faded away.

He was not a block away when he heard his name yelled over the low music playing from an over-head radio.

“Cullen!” The voice shrieked in breathy excitement.

And suddenly the sound of crunching snow got louder till they stopped and Cullen gave a wide smile. “Ami.” He sighed as he gave her a love maddening look of longing. It had been _much to long_ since he’d seen her in person.

Video calls were _never_ as magnificent as when she was really here.

Amelia stood next to him, dressed in her puffy blue coat and some knee-high boots that where half faded white with fresh snow. Her face much redder than he thought his was, clumps of snow in her lush, normally neat red hair. Cullen noticed how, in contrast to the grey green and white-blue of the air around them, her bright golden eyes shined in the dark.

He pulled her in close and nuzzled her nose with his own, ending with a feather light kiss to the scar stretching over the bridge of her nose, earning him a honey sweet giggle.

Perhaps this is what drew him for this walk.

“What are you doing out here Cullen? Thought you were staying in tonight. And did you see the snow? Oh by Andraste, look at all the snow!”

She was cheerful, _unusually cheerful_. He’s only seen it once, when they first met last year up in hotel Skyhold when a light flurry began. He remembers watching her jump and play in the fresh snow, much like how he used to when he was younger. Amelia was adorable, but he’d never tell her that to her face. Then Cullen thinks, perhaps that’s what she was doing out here; playing in the snow.

“I decided on going for a walk. Am I safe to assume the moment you saw snow you actually put pants on and ran outside?” He chuckled as Amelia went to lightly elbow him.

“Shut up.” She muttered playfully. “But yes. I saw snow and boom; off the game and on the pants. Shame really, since I was in nothing but smalls with a blanket to boot.” She added with a little wink.

Cullen coughs into a closed fist, shaking his head. “Maker’s breath Amelia.”

They stood silently for a moment, the snow gently floating down over them as Amelia dug the tip of her boot into the snow and Cullen switching the cup in his hand back and forth.

“Is that hot chocolate?” Amelia asked, boot still digging into the snow.

Cullen nodded, stretching out his arm to offer it to her. “It is, though I suspect it’s gotten cold now.” He reached up with his other hand to rub the back of his neck as Amelia let out a breathy laugh and took the luke warm cup.

She ends up drinking the rest, but that’s fine, Cullen doesn’t mind. Better someone drink it then for it to go to waste.

When Amelia pulls the cup away, Cullen can’t help but laugh as the drink left behind a very prominent mustache. She shakes her head and shrugs, asking what’s the matter and he only continues. His ribs hurting from the laughing.

By the fire, it’s been so long since he’s been able to laugh the way he does when she’s around.

Oh he’s laughed, don’t be fooled. But it’s been years since Cullen has been able to laugh so freely and genuinely. It comes so naturally, just as talking to Amelia has been. More so than with anyone he’s known.

Amelia pouts and a little puff of air forms over her mouth.

Cullen points to his upper lip, taking Amelia much longer than it needs to before she gets it herself and joins him.

She raised her arm to wipe it away, but in a blink of an eye he catches her arm, smirking and she raises a brow in confusion.

“Allow me.” He murmurs low, free hand resting on her hips as he leans down and covering her lips with his. Closing his eyes the moment the scent of lavender and citrus waver through his nose.

Cullen smirks into the kiss, already hearing Amelia’s thoughts. _Cheeky bastard._ Cullen released her arm so he could hold her head, _hold her closer_. His fingers end up pulling more hair out from the ponytail as he leans in, deepening the kiss. She sighs and he shivers from it, and without breaking the kiss, Amelia throws the empty cup in the bin beside them to wrap her arms around him.  

Though it was cold, he couldn’t help but sweep his tongue over her lower lip. Not when she was sighing with that hidden lust and melting in his arms.

Fingers playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Maker! Even here in the cold she still feels like warm sun. Lips softer than anything he’s ever know and _how had he been able to live without her all this time?_ The snow sizzles as it touches his skin, his face flushed and it’s no longer because of the cold.

Pulling back, Cullen opened his eyes and looking down as Amelia bashfully looks away, biting her kiss swollen lip. Cullen wipes the chocolate off her face and steps to the side.

Amelia clears her throat, looking at Cullen accusingly. “You didn’t actually get the chocolate off me with the kiss you know.”

“Oh, I know. I just wanted to kiss you, the chocolate was a perfect excuse. ” Cullen says with a coy tone, his lip twitching up and stretching the scar cutting through his lips.

“Cheeky bastard.” Amelia whispers and Cullen laughs.

Cullen angles his arm and gives Amelia that impish smile, his amber eyes positively glowing with mischief “It’s _much_ too cold out here, let us go somewhere cozy, my lady?”

“What a gentlemen.” Amelia raises a brow with a crooked smile, _cheek bastard indeed_. She hooks her arm under his, snuggling in close to get the full effect of the heat radiating off him. “And where, my good sir, would that be?”

“I don’t know.” He raised a brow. “My bed is usually nice and… _warm_.” He finished in a low husky timbre.

Amelia hums and replies in a sing song tone that’s heaven to his ears. “Sounds _most_ lovely – “ Cullen shakes his head – “Lead the way Rutherford.”

As they walk, Amelia nudges him, looking up at Cullen. The snow coming down more than earlier as they stop in front of the apartment. “Rutherford?”

“Yes?” He asks curiously while digging for his keys.

“You men are built like furnaces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I've been in this writing slump for a very long time and I'm sure I'm still in it, I only managed to write this because I recently got a commission that sort of fit the theme.


	9. Tip of the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot using the sentence "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

He came running out the moment he saw it. Happening so fast, a blur almost. Cullen worried at his bottom as he watched afar from the window, she wasn’t moving! Maker why wasn’t she moving!? Panic coursing through his veins with each heavy step into freezing snow – curse Ferelden winters!

He only had time to throw on a coat and some boots.

 _Fuck_ it was colder than he expected.

Cullen rushed to Amelia’s side, her body half covered already in fresh and old snow. She looked nearly half dead! He brushed the snow off, fearing the worse when she made no movement nor noise. There wasn’t crimson snow… And she didn’t have a cut, merely a bruise on her head.

He squeezed her hand, “Ami, if you can hear me, Maker, squeeze my hand.” He whispered into her ear, the fear clear in his voice.

Amelia groaned painfully and squeezed his hand harder than expected.

“Just help – help me up before you make a damn scene!” She groaned louder.

Cullen resisted the urge to laugh, knowing the effect would disastrous. He stood, taking Amelia with him and crashing her to his chest. Rocking her back and forth on the soles of his shoes.

“Amelia you had me worried. When I saw you slip on the ice –“

“I didn’t slip on ice!” She sputtered, face blushing with embarrassment.

_Maker she was stubborn._

Cullen shook his head. “Alright what? Did you just decide “Oh I think I’m going to fall on my ass, that will be fun I’m sure Cullen with find it so funny –”

“Shut up.” She muttered, hiding her face in his chest.

He picked her up, cradling her in his strong arms and she hooked her arms around him. “Maker Cullen what are you doing!?” She shrieked, and Cullen laughed, unable to contain it any longer.

“Bringing you inside,” He murmured as he began to walk back to the door to her apartment, “So you don’t slip on an – Oof!”

Well, _there goes being the knight in shining armor_ , he thought. Amelia positively glowing red and smiling all the same as she kept her arms hooked around him as Cullen attempted to pick them both up and salvage the moment.

“So Cully-Wully, the ice got you good there didn’t it?”

“Shut up.” He threw at her with a smile.


	10. A Farm raid night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring my Gamer AU without the Amelia x Cullen. This little 5 min thing takes place well before they meet, I’m thinking maybe 2 years? 
> 
> Some Dorian x Trevelyan because I want to write that more~

“ _Must you two?_ ”

James laughed a hearty laugh at the exasperated tone of his sister. Even with the safety of being behind a computer screen, he could hear her as if she’d really been there.

They were doing a farm raid late in the evening, the 4 of them, him, Amelia, Sera and Dorian. He wanted a pair of pants and gloves, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to solo run the raid. Dorian had only just returned home and the two of them were making comments back and forth, and, _other things_ one could not tell behind a screen.

Amelia sighed again, taking a bite out of the sandwich she must have made prior to the farm raid.

“Oh come now Amelia. I thought you said you liked the way we talked.” He jested, grinning into the mic.

“Not when you both are insulating fucking sex!”

“Makes for nice small talk, eh’?” Sera chuckled, and James could only hear the sigh from his sister.

“Maker’s breath.” Amelia muttered.

“I do say, it sounds like our lovely Amelia is aggravated. Makes for most of the time she’s on, doesn’t it Amatus?”

“It does.” James turned in his chair to respond to Dorian directly.

“I _hate_ you both.”

The three of them laughed, amused at the discomfort of their friend. “Oh dear sis, someday you will know what it’s like to look at someone the way I look at Dorian.” And if there was a sound to describe pure disgust, Amelia made it.

“Please, if I do, kill me.”

“I’ll just take ‘er breeches, ya? That’s more fun than killing a person.”

“Sera don’t you dare give him ideas.”

It was another hour or so, between the ramblings of Sera, the groans of Amelia as she yelled at them to stay out of the fire – It was no wonder James’ mind wondered off. He motioned to Dorian to turn his mic off while they went on the quick 10 min. break.

“So, I was thinking. We could go somewhere tomorrow night –“

“Why my dear Amatus! It _does_ sound like I am being hit on!” Dorian folded his arms, leaning back in the fancy computer chair he bought for himself. A chair James would admit we was fairly jealous off, and not because Dorian had it… but for… other reasons.

“A man with as much charm as yourself should expect it.” He winked.

“UGH.”

James turned back to the laptop with wide eyes as he realized he didn’t turn his mic off.

“Get a room you two!” Amelia barked, and James laughed.

“We _are_ in a room –“

“We are done for tonight!”

After another half hour they had logged off for the night, James laughing till his sides hurt at the reaction Amelia had tonight.

“Well.”

“Well.” Dorian agreed. “I believe you were saying something about us, and going out?”

James pushed himself off the chair, walking the few extra steps to make his way around Dorian’s desk. “I can think of one place we can go tonight.” He murmured.

Dorian got up, resting his hand on his chin as though he was thinking about the hidden proposal. “Feeling bad tonight I see.” He quipped, walking in the direction of their shared Bedroom. James followed, smirking as he shut the door.


	11. Way of the game- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this fun to write so I like it lmao. Everyone writes about the quizzie getting Cullen off during a meeting, what if it was the opposite? And no less while Amelia is in a raid on one of the last bosses.

Cullen’s hands skimmed up her sides, the sleepwear doing little to hinder the path of his fingers as they grazed her hot skin. He was smirking against her bare neck, lips trailing hot, open mouth kisses as he ravished what freckled skin he could. Paying close attention to the large scar across her left shoulder, and nipping on where he could feel her pulse quicken. He hummed against her skin and she shivered, Cullen knew she could feel the grin on his face. And knew how much she was trying her hardest not to react.

Oh how she was soft. Soft and _his_. A primal sense of pride as _he_ was given the privilege to map this gorgeous, divine being’s body.

_And oh, how he was going to map it._

Amelia tried to hold in her breath, chest heaving, and voice _screaming_ to say his name. Oh Cullen was a tease. A horrible, terrible tease and she knew it. He knew it.

Amelia was wearing a simple tank top and cotton shorts that now she was definitely, considerately regretting. Oh it didn’t matter how hot it was outside now, because she was _burning_ for all other reasons.

“Cullen, _please_.” She pleaded to him in a whisper, and he gave her a low delicious chuckle in return, not relenting on his wonder hands.

“MabarDrood, you alright? You haven’t said a word.” Her brother, James asked from the other end of her headset.

Amelia’s hands were shaking against her keyboard and mouse, the sensation of Cullen’s perfect lips and calloused hands blocking out any sounds. When they asked again Amelia responded in a breathy “yes!” but quickly shook her head and answered as calmly as was possible.

_And oh, she was going to murder this man._

Cullen’s laugh was more a rumble than sound, sending waves of pleasure down to her core. His wondering hands slipping under her shirt, kneading the soft skin as he slowly, teasingly made for her breasts. He didn’t need to see where all the faded scars were at this point, he simple traced them from memory.

Amelia let out a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut in a vain attempt to calm her nerves and focus on the task at hand.

They just needed to kill this boss… Kill this… one… boss. “Alright. We – We – We… _Fuck!_ ” She gasped the last word as Cullen pinched a nipple.

“Amelia? You sure you’re alright? You sound strained.”

“I’m. Fine.” She growled, swallowing hard to hide the moan.

Cullen kissed behind her ear, “You are indeed _fine_.”

“Who’s that?”

“N-no one!”

Amelia watched his hands, watched the game, and then watched his hands. _That bastard_. Teasing her nipples wasn’t enough for him, oh no. Cullen slipped a hand lower, tracing the bottom of her shorts before walking his finger up to the waistband.

She gave him a look, and he only cocked his brow, grinning as she shook her head.

Amelia turned her end of the mic off for a moment, “Don’t. You. Dare.” She hissed between clenched teeth, eyes closed shut again as she collected enough of herself.

Cullen merely hummed, tracing the slight outline of muscles of her abdomen now.

“You can do this, you can do this.” She whispered before turning the mic back on.

The boss half way dead when Cullen dipped his hands below the waist of her shorts, teasing the slit of her cunt with a finger. Amelia gasped. Hard. Squeezing her mouse harder than necessary and slamming her head down against the desk. She could faintly hear her raid members again asking if she was well.

“ _Yes!_ ” But _to who_ she was saying it she couldn’t tell anymore.

Cullen fondled her breast while he found the sweet bundle of nerves, making tight, almost languid circles. Humming like the cocky bastard he was.

She was breathing hard through her nose, jaw clenched and brows furrowed in tension.

“If you need to sit this one out, we can get –“

“NO.” She growled into the mic. “I can do this. I – I’m just… not feeling so hot. Just, we can do this and – ah!”

Cullen thrusted a finger _up and in_ and it had her shaking around him already. She was cursing the fucking Maker, and praising Cullen all at the same time. Cullen pumped slowly, not reaching as far due to the position, but he curled his finger, thumb flicking her clit. He bit down on her neck and she gasped. Palmed her breast, pinching her nipple till it was tight with desire. Amelia was slowly rocking her hips into his hand, needing more. Damn it she needed more! The sounds of him both growling and of the finger working its way into her were sending pleasure spikes through her, coiling deep down.

“I- have to go. So- Sorry guys.”

And before any come back could be made she turned off the mic and logged out of the game. She threw the headset off, gasping for air as she breathlessly called his name.

Hang them all right now.

Amelia hit her head on the desk again, griping the edges till her knuckles turned a pale white. “Yes, Cullen yes! Fuck!”

Cullen groaned, pumped faster as best as he could with the material hindering him. He was only just barely hitting that spot, but fuck, she couldn’t move! It wasn’t long till she was clenching around him, shaking so hard the desk began to wobble, even tears of pleasure prickling her eyes as she cried out his name over and over. He didn’t stop, not till she had begun to calm from the high and steady her breath. Amelia was gasping for air, chest feeling heavy and sweat beading on her brow.

Cullen hummed, bringing his finger up to his lips and greedily lapping away, removing it with a wet plop.

Summoning the strength to push herself upright on the chair and sliding away from the desk, she opened her eyes slowly. Twisting the seat around so she was now facing the bastard.

“I…. Hate you.” Her volume only slightly above a whisper.

Cullen smirked, leaning down for a feather light kiss to her lips. “I love you too.”

“Maker’s unholy breath… Why –”

“I just love making you _squirm_ under me.” Cullen leaned in closer, pulling her earlobe into his mouth before continuing, “Much like how I plan to do so again, _in bed_.” He whispered before turning to the bedroom. Pulling his shirt off over his shoulders and undoing the button to his blue jeans, teasing the zipper…

Amelia licked her suddenly dry lips, chewing on them as she watched him nearly strip in front of her. Squeezing her legs together. Completely forgetting how she was going to explain this to her friends when she jumped out of the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of Cullen x Amelia for a bit, I want to expain this, write more of my Alistair and Warden in this verse, as well as explore my Hawke x Anders and Male Trevelyan and Dorian c:


End file.
